


The Black Cat Plague

by XFanFicLoverX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Illnesses, Marinette doesn't die, Past Miraculous Holders, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFanFicLoverX/pseuds/XFanFicLoverX
Summary: When Adrien sees his Princess facing terrible consequences by no fault of her own he takes matters into his own hands. Lila is about to learn that no one ever hurts those a black cat loves, and gets away with it.





	1. Marinette's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after having to read over the story 50x to put to death every him, her, she etc, in a first person fic, I think I finally caught them all :D I hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment of your thoughts and tips. It'll be greatly appreciated.
> 
> -Inspired by the song: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Marinette's POV:

Sometimes it all just gets unbearable. I thought being Ladybug would be the most of my problems. Trying to think of an excuse to get away to transform, the battles that can range from short and annoying, to drawn out and brutal. I thought the increasing desire to reveal myself to my most loyal partner would stress me out more. Instead, it was something as simple as school.

The day was like normal. Grudgingly waking up to my beloved friend Tikki pulling my hair to encourage me to get ready for school. The difference with this day is I couldn't bring myself to move faster like I use to. Heck, it was hard enough to leave the bed in more ways than one. The past week has been awfully draining.

A tight hug from my parents was able to melt away some of the ache deep in my heart. I can even feel Tikki pressing up against my chest within my bra. A silent comfort, but greatly appreciated. 

"Have a good day sweetheart. I packed extra of your favorite strawberry macaroons." There was an underlining worry underneath the warmth in her voice.

"Thanks mama, I'll try." They didn't understand how much I truly loved them at this dark point in my life. With a final kiss goodbye, I made my way to Collège Françoise Dupont.

School was the usual: students wandering the halls, gossiping, rushing to class; like every other day. The only difference was that I no longer sat by the girl who I use to call my best friend. I now sit as far back as the class could push me. All to accommodate a lying, disgusting snake that should have her ciniving forked tongue cut o-

Tikki's gentle nuzzles pulled me from my somber thoughts. I didn't realize my breaths came out in short frustrated pants, and my fists were clenched so tightly the knuckles turned white. I wasn't the kind of person to think such things. Always looking for the best in people, but Lila's mind games truly did descend me into darkness. It really was a blessing that Hawkmoth's Akumas can't target miraculous users. 

Nathaniel greeted me with a gentle smile, and it helped to push away some of the not so friendly thoughts out of my head. He's a very shy person, and did occasionally stand up for me against the other students, but feared Lila. I knew that much took a great deal of courage from him, and I couldn't be prouder. I can't blame him either. I am afraid of her too...

He would do simple gestures like make intricate drawings of patterns that helped spark inspiration for future clothing design projects. He also tries to make time for me by eating lunch with me at the park. As a sort of thank you, I offered him some pastries. He tried to deny them of course, saying that he just wanted to be there for me, but I insisted. Eventually, the pastries won.

The class talked amongst themselves, while I sat patiently for the teacher to arrive. I wasn't early in the slightest, but there was just enough time to squeeze in drama before the day even began. 

I knew something was wrong when the door slammed open revealing a very flushed Alya, and she wasn't flushed in a good way. The only two conclusions I could draw up that would make my former best friend this angry was that she either figured out that Lila was playing her for a fool the whole time. 

'Which isn't hard... ' I said under my breath. 

Or she once again fell into another one of Lila's over the top dramatic 'woe is me' snares. And by the burning I can practically feel between my eyes from her glare points to the latter.

It caused sadness to settle within me. Not for myself, but for her. 

I hate lies. I hate seeing those I love be deceived to do her every bidding. I was angry for Alya's sake.

'Why won't you listen to me?' I thought pitifully, as my eyes began to prick with restrained tears.

I know it's their fault for falling into Lila's lies after I have called her out on them before. As Marinette and Ladybug. It's so easy to disprove them, but it's like what Lila said to me one day.

'I only tell them what they want to hear.'

That statement alone is enough to drive me crazy.

I should just forget this class, and let them be lied to. But my heart won't allow it. I love them too much. I care so much it's agonizing to helplessly watch it all play out before my eyes.

I tried to calmly look down to my Chat Noir themed scarf I have been designing in my drawing pad, while being painfully aware of the deathly silence of the room, and the ground trembling stomps heading my way. Tikki continued to rub against my heart, as I prepared myself for whatever verbal lashing I'm about to receive. 

Dark skinned hands slam on my desk in the corner of my view. I managed not to flinch at the deafening sound.

"How dare you." She said low and menacingly. Even as a whisper everyone heard her.

I supressed a sigh. "How dare I what?" I asked tiredly. 

"If you have the balls to say behind my back that I'm a terrible reporter, and will never amount to anything you can say it to my face!" I gaped as she yelled despite being not even a foot away.

'Well it's not like you're a good reporter anyway when you don't fact check what 'God's gift to mankind', Lila, says and post it all over the Ladyblog.' I thought to myself. Judging by the stunned looks I received from everyone in the room, including Adrien and Chloe who just walked in, those words weren't as internal as I thought. Although it was true, I couldn't help but curse at my lack of filter. 

Before Alya could unleash literally all hell, Adrien stepped in with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Alya. Class is about to start, we don't need another disruption."

"But she-"

"That's enough." He said more firmly, with a tight squeeze on Alya's shoulder. Not enough to hurt, just enough to get the point across.

She huffed heavily as Nino came over to guide her back to her seat. Which she plopped down with her arms crossed.

Adrien sighed as he turned his attention to me. "Are you okay, Marinette? I'm sorry I wasn't here to walk you to school."

She knows how kind hearted Adrien is. He always sought the good in people like myself. His efforts of gentleness has even been softening Chloe a bit. I think this whole ordeal has softened her towards me as well, despite the bad history we have. But I've noticed the hidden anger he does so well at supressing behind his model smile. He's reaching his end even with the pressure his father puts on him to be perfect in all he does, unless he gets forced to homeschool again.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I whispered. I smiled at him, and it was genuine. 

He realized that, and his eyes lost its hard edge.

"Do you want to sit by me? You don't have to if-" 

"I want to." 

My heart warmed at that. He took his place beside me, and got ready to start just as Miss Bustier walks in. 

I snuck a hand into my bag, and pulled out a bunch of strawberry macaroons. He smelled it before he saw the brightly colored treats. His eyes gleamed at the sight. 

'He looks like a pleading kitten.' I had to supress a giggle at the thought. 

Adrien and I, have gotten very close the past week. Dare I say, even acquaintance with Chloe. Adrien seeks me out a lot more now, and over the many conversations my embarrassing studdering stopped. My heart doesn't pound like it use to whenever, so much his name is spoken. Now, I'm just looking for a close friend to confide in, and I'm happy he filled that role.

I didn't forget to sneak Nathaniel some macaroons as we sat there contently eating as the school day draws on.

There was just one class left to attend, then I can head home. I dreaded going to Physics since I couldn't understand a bit of it, but through Adrien's help he made it all a lot more bearable. In more ways than one. 

I had the door in sights when my arm gets roughly yanked into a room. The momentum carried me over onto the ground. I mentally apologizing to Tikki for falling on her. When I took a glance around I noticed I was flung into the girls restroom, and the one to do it was none other than-

"I like you this way Marinette. On the floor grovelling at my feet where you belong." She said haughty.

I stand up with a groan when I realized my arm is bruised from the fall.

"Did you enjoy the little show I put on this morning? Either I'm that good, or that friend of yours is more idiotic than I thought. Oh! Sorry, I meant to say former best friend." Feigning guilt. The bell rung the start of class.

"What do you want Lila." My eyes narrowed at her.

"Simple. I want to make you miserable. I want to make you pay for ever thinking you could step up to me. You may have been able to do that with Chloe, but I am far worse."

I couldn't help the growl of frustration. "Do you want me to beg for you to leave me alone!? To admit you've won over me!?" I yelled. 

I just wanted this all to end. The nights when I cried myself to sleep, the hair I pulled out in frustration; too much for my small body to bear, and the desire to just... Just... My mind flickered to the darkness of my room with a crying Kwami doing whatever she could to convince me to live another day. My stomach twisted at the memory. If I have to wave a white flag to make the pain end, as much as my pride would hate for her to win, I might not have a choice.

Lila wasn't bothered by the outburst, knowing no one was around to hear me, atleast not yet, she smirked.

"No, no, no. You see, that would be far too easy. I want you to squirm. I want you to wail."

"You're crazy." I said breathlessly and bewildered as my heart begins to pound in my ears. I take a step back.

"I want you to fight!" In a split second I was tackled onto the ground. Sharp nails scratched my face, and arms as I try to defend myself. The red marks down my face burned, but I kept my eyes clenched in fear a nail would puncture them.

I move my hand away to land a solid punch into her side; knocking the assailant over. I managed to get up onto my feet and rush for the door before a fist wrapped firmly on my pig tail, and janked me back down onto the ground. My head thumped hard on the tile floor, and pain flared up my skull; almost making me lose consciousness. Before Lila could get back on top of me, I sweep her legs out from under her sending her falling. I take the opportunity to dive for her, and continuously punch her in the face. 

Lila screams and cries, begging me to stop. I would be lying if I didn't find some pleasure in having some sort of upper hand on my tormentor.

I didn't trust her. I couldn't trust her to stay down, so I continued my barrage. I refuse to let her trick me with her pleas.

I couldn't acknowledge Tikki's frantic movements against my chest. The pumping of blood, and wails muted everything around me. The sound of pounding feet went noticed by everyone except me.

I was suddenly yanked off, and shoved into the wall with an arm pressed against my throat. The impact knocked the air out my lungs, and the pressure on my neck blocked out the airflow to my aching lungs. I began to panic and thrash, but the person took that as me fighting back, so they put more pressure on my throat.

"The heck is wrong with you!?" Alya yelled. She shot away from me, and I took in much needed gulps of air. 

When the Adrenaline began to die down, I finally became aware of my surroundings. Lila was sobbing as she clutched to Ms. Mendeleiev, the Physics teacher. Also standing in the bathroom was Alya and the principal. My eyes widdened as I took in the situation. 

"S-she, she dragged me in here, and wouldn't stop beating me. I don't understand why she's so angry at me. All I've ever done is try to be friends with her. Oh thank you so much Alya, I was afraid I would die here, and no one would know who did it!" Lila cried harder as Alya held her to her chest. 

"It's okay, you're safe now." She whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

What no one noticed but me, was the absolutely evil, face splitting smirk that appeared on Lila's face. Her eyes gleamed with pleasure of it all. It made me so sick.

I was paralyzed with fear on the ground with my back up against the wall. Everything bad that could happen was going to happen to me right before my eyes. I was sure I was going to die if my heart constricts anymore from this point. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Principal Damocles called out harshly. 

I flinched roughly.

"You are hereby expelled from this school."

"NO!" Adrien and I cried out. He just arrived to catch that declaration, but I was too pained to notice.

"And as for this assult I'm calling the police to deal with you."

I thought I was going to die right then and there when my heart crushed into the size of a grain, but unfortunately I didn't.

"No, no PLEASE! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE AND ALL THAT I LOVE, I'M INNOCENT!" My throat felt like it tore from the scream, as tears flooded my face. 

Lila mimics a violent flinch at my words, and it seals my fate more as the two adults and student glared up at me.

"Y-you would swear on your parent's lives when you know you're lying? How could you treat your loving mother and father that way?" Lila weakly questions.

Anger flooded me at the blatantly false accusation.

"But I'm not-!"

"Ms. Mendeleiev, take Lila to the nurse to get treated."

"Of course." The teacher replied. They walked out the bathroom door not before Lila could through one last crazed smile my way. Alya hung back to make sure I didn't try to lie my way out of my 'rightful' punishment.

"Mr. Damocles, you know Marinette. You know she would never purposefully attack someone!" Adrien yelled.

"Adrien, the reason why you think that is, because she deceived you to be on her side since she has a crush on you!" Alya exclaimed.

The knowledge shocks him, but he puts that away for later. "What does a crush have to do with anything? She's the most selfless, forgiving, kind-hearted girl I have ever met!"

"Selfless, forgiving, and kind-hearted you say? Is that way she was beating poor Lila into the ground?" Mr Damocles sarcastically questioned.

"I know she has a good reason. I know she's not the terrible person you all make her out to be!" 

Hearing Adrien's defence slightly warms my cold insides.

"He's right! I was on my way to class when-" 

"Why is it that she received worse wounds out of the ordeal than you?"

"That's because-"

"Do you have any proof for what you say is true?"

"I-I don't, but neither does-" 

Alya scoffed.

"Then I will hear no more of this." The finality of his voice filled me with pure dread.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER A CHANCE TO DEFEND HERSELF!" Adrien yelled in outrage. He shoved past them, and cradled me protectively to his chest. 

"I won't let you take her to jail!" 

"You don't have a choice in this, Agreste." He pulls out his phone, and notifies Roger on the situation.

Adrien stares dumbly at them, and is startled by trembling. 

"Help me... Help me, please. Don't let her do this to me." I pleaded. My voice was so utterly broken. My sobs was muffled by his shirt, and my body held no fight left. My voice shattered Adrien's heart.

He leans down, and whispers into my ear. "Anything for you, Princess..." He wraps one arm around my back, and another under my knees, and bolts out the door. He hears Damocles complains, but he pays him not heed, and I cry my heart out the whole way.

He enters through the door of Le Grand Paris Hotel, and requests the keys to Chloe's room. The doorman was about to protest, but realized it was Adrien Agreste asking. The man quickly hands him the keys, and he quickly makes his way up to the top floor. 

He opens the door, and gently sets me down on the couch. After much gentle nudges, I manage to relinquish my death grip on his shirt, and ball up with my knees to my chest. I barely could comprehend what was going on around me until I was being carefully picked up, and settled within a circle of plush pillows and blankets. Adrien curled up around me, and promptly shoves my face into his chest. A rumbling begins to emit from him, but I'm too numb to think anything of it other than comfort. I inhale his scent, and it floods my senses. He smelled like mint, and lightly of cologne. It reminded me of by beloved kitty. I could feel myself drifting away in the warmth of the blankets, his body, the smell of him, and Tikki's small body curled between my breasts.

The sobs have died down into whimpers, and left me exhausted. Adrien continues to stroke my back, and lick away stay tears. It was weird, but it had a sense of familiarity, and dazed me further. 

"Sleep Princess. Just sleep. I will protect you." He shushes.

I would have doubted he could do anything to outweigh all that's stacked up against me, but I somehow trusted his word. 

I was lulled slowly into a blissful sleep. The world, and all the pain it has caused me drifted far away, as dreams of peace came upon me.


	2. Adrien's POV

Adrien's POV:

To say I was angry was an understatement. Having to witness such an amazing girl fall into such hopelessness made my blood boil. 

I was running very late for my class, because of a last second photoshoot when I heard screaming. It was faint from where I was in the school, but thanks to my sensitive hearing from being Chat Noir I heard it. I quickly followed the sound, and saw Alya with my Physics teacher, and the principal all run into the girls bathroom.

When I heard the principal's decision to expel Marinette, and call the police, I saw the pure panic and fear lace her face. All I could see was red at that very moment. That look should never be on her beautiful face.

The more I recalled that moment the more my heart constrained against my ribs. The burning hatred I feel for that liar pulsed painfully in my head. My mercy towards her clearly was taken lightly. 

A deep dark voice echoed in my head. "No one harms those I love and gets away with it!"

I couldn't agree more.

It was then images flashed before my eyes. It confused me at first, because I wasn't in the room holding Marinette anymore. I was somewhere in the past judging by the kind of clothing the people wore in the vision. The images continued to flash, and I saw an event that warmed my heart with love. I only had a few moments to relish that feeling before it was ripped away. What I saw... Was so gruesome I didn't know my heart could break anymore. Tears streamed down my face at the sight. So many people hurting this one woman. The scene only got worse, and I plunged the heel of my palms into my eyes to vainly stop the images.

'No more. I don't want to see anymore. Please make it stop!' I cried mentally to whatever force was causing the visions.

'Just one more, kid.' The voice that whispered this time was the same, but softer.

One last vision passed before my eyes, and all I could smell was death. Hundreds upon thousands of people suffered as an unknown plague swept them all away. With only one lone figure standing amongst the carnage.

When the vision cleared away I sas back in the room. I looked down to the girl in my arms. Her face was still peaceful, oblivious to what I had to watch. I opened my mouth to question Plagg when the door opened.

"I figured you would be here." Chloe said with a flick of her ponytail. 

I smiled warmly at her, and her haughty posture vanished into a look of nervousness and sorrow.

"She deserves so much more than this." I whispered to no one in particular.

"As much as I hate to say it, if there's anyone who deserves all the good in the world it's her." Chloe confessed.

I spent a moment staring at the girl cradled close to me. The scratches on her face wasn't as bad anymore after I have licked away any blood that trickled down. I steeled my resolve, and turned determined eyes to Chloe. Her eyes widened slightly, but remained blank faced.

"I need you to watch over her for me." I didn't wait for a reply as I carefully unwrapped myself from the sleeping Princess.

"Fine, anything for you I suppose" She sighed. "But something tells me you're going to do something that's completely out of character, and possibly illegal." She said as she took her place beside Marinette's sleeping form.

"You. Have. No. Idea." I growled lowly. "You'll see what I have planned at school tomorrow." I pretended not to notice the slight shiver that raked up her body.

"Just don't involve me and Nathy into your business."

"You won't have to worry about that." I said, and a devious smirk creased her lips. 

"It's about time she gets what she deserves."

"That, and much more." I promptly left for home. I have a certain Kwami to speak to.

When I arrived home, Nathalie was already waiting for my return.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, there's nothing to report." I said with an overly cheery tone, and a flash of my model smile. I quickly walked past her to my room. I never thought I would be thankful to not have father home.

Once in the room Plagg flew out my pocket. Instead of seeing an oversized cat head on a little body, I saw a ball of darkness. I threw myself back against the wall in shock. 

"W-what is that?"

It floated to eye level with me, and within the darkness I saw two glowing green cat eyes. Negativity pulsed out of it in waves, and I can feel it rattle my core. I pushed my back against the wall, so hard I thought at any moment I was going to phase right through it.

"P-Plagg?" My voice trembled.

"It's me. You do not need to fear me." I could feel my insides shake with the amount of base in his voice. It sounded nothing like the sarcastic, annoying voice I've grown use to. It quaked with authority, and sounded much, much older and godlike.

I heaved a sigh of releif. "Why do you look different?" 

"This is a form that will temporarily unlock a hidden power if you so choose to accept."

"And what exactly is that power?" 

"What did the people in your vision die from?"

My eyes widened. "Plagues." I said breathlessly.

"Exactly."

"B-b-but, wait! Isn't it wrong for me to kill? I honestly wanted to go and harm all those who ever hurt Marinette, but now that I'm offered this power I'm not sure." I said nervously, and I waited for Plagg to yell at me for my hesitation. Instead, his eyes softened.

"Kid." He started slowly. "Kwamis do seek for the good of our choosens, and the world, but that doesn't mean our anger doesn't kindle. I will not force you to do what you are uncomfortable with, but at the end of the day, I am a god, and I can end human life if I so please."

Sweat dropped, and a chill rushed up my spine.

"Then why don't you kill her for me? Or even Hawkmoth?" I questioned hesitantly.

"I don't because Lila hurt YOUR Princess. It's your choice to make on how you choose to protect her. I'm just giving you an option. As for Hawkmoth I don't know who or where he lives. In the meantime, I allow you to fight your battles, and become a hero of Paris."

I looked away unsure.

He sighs. "Don't think I'm evil, because I can, and have ended lives. As I said, Kwamis look to help our choosens, but I refuse to let mortals harm those I love without consequence. In the vision of the past I gave you, do you think I was wrong to grant my kitten that power for the crime of betrayal they commited?"

I took a moment to ponder Plagg's words. I was never someone to seek revenge, but after what I saw. After all the Chat Noir, and Ladybug of that time did for all those people, just to be-be...

I swallowed the lump in my throat. 

I wouldn't have stopped him either.

When my gaze settled back onto the shadowed being, its eyes gleamed, and a white fanged smile appeared as if already knowing my answer. At this point, I am sure Plagg really does know my decision.

"What do I need to do?" My voice was hard, and no longer trembled.

"I have that covered. When you are ready call on your transformation like normal, and you'll feel the difference."

We agreed on it, and waited for the next day to take our revenge.

It was early morning. The sun shined brightly through the large windows, birds were heard all over Paris singing, and the skies was clear of clouds. Despite the deceptively good morning, it was about to be the worst for many families.

I was already dressed, and ready for the day. Plagg, who remained in his temporary form ate a lot of Camembert. It was weird seeing the pieces of cheese disappear into the ball of shadows, but I didn't think much of it. Something bigger demanded my attention. 

Breakfast tasted like ash in my mouth. Nathalie tilted her head towards me, but I gave another one of my perfect smiles. I knew she could see through it, but it'll hold her off long enough to take me to school.

On the drive my mind wandered back to the vision. It filled me with anger seeing how Marinette was betrayed like the Ladybug years ago. 

'You are going to regret ever being born.' I growled under my breath, and Plagg vibrated with excitement.

No one noticed anything different about today. Anyone who saw me thought I was happy like always. 

Oh, they couldn't be more wrong.

I casually descended into an abandoned boys restroom as Plagg shot out my clothes.

"You ready, kid?"

"I just worry that M'Lady, and Princess will hate me after this."

The shadow smiled knowingly at me. "Don't worry. Her Kwami will explain what I said to you, and she'll come to the same understanding, just like Marinette."

"I hope you're right." I took a breath, and called in my transformation.

Despite the odd calm I feel at the moment, I can feel a different power reside within me. It wasn't like Cataclysm where it felt like a constant presence waiting to be called on. This felt more chaotic. It demanded to be used, and moved franticly throughout me. It was so much, black smoke began to seep out of my suit. It wants to be set free. To curse. To destroy.

To kill.

I walked towards the classroom with only the sound of my pounding heart in my ears. The bell hasn't rung yet, but I know that the teacher often times ran a little late for first bell. I stood before the door. Every student utterly oblivious to what was just on the other side. I slowly reached my clawed hand towards the nob, twisted, and gently opened the door.

The animation of the door creaked, and only a few eyes turned towards it. Others too enamored by their conversation to notice. I steadily walked in and looked over the class. Every. Single. Student accounted for.

"Chat Noir!?" Alya's yell got the attention of everyone else. 

Some were gaping, others excitedly shouting questions as to why I'm here. Chloe's eyes widened at my appearance.

I stood there quietly at the front of the room. The look of the admiration for me made my vexation bubble, causing more smoke to stem from me. 

"I'm here to tell you all a story about a Ladybug, and Chat Noir in the past."

Alya bounced in her seat, and quickly flipped out her cellphone as everyone quieted down.

"Long ago there was a black man named, Baako who was the Chat Noir at the time. The Ladybug of that time was a white woman named, Amelia. 

They fought to protect the people of the land for years against invasions of other kingdoms. Baako was sorely mistreated for his skin, and the black cat outfit did nothing to alleviate that. Ladybug, being a white woman was criticized for having a black man as a partner, but nevertheless, they fought to protect people. 

There came a day when a friend of Amelia who knew of her secret identity found out she was pregnant with none other than, Baako. The friend gossiped the news to the towns people, and they were outraged. They refused to have interracial heroes, so hundreds of people of all social statuses banded together at the dead of night, and murdered her. They burned their home down, and the ground around it as a testimony that no interracial heroes will ever be accepted. 

When Chat Noir came back home that night and saw the fire he dove in trying to save his beloved. He knew she was gone, but refused to believe it unless he saw with his own eyes. All he came out with was charred remains of his wife, and two fully formed unborn babies." 

By this time the students were green, and upset that the town would betray their heroes.

"Dude, not that this story isn't interesting or anything, but what's the point in you telling us this?" Nino questioned.

I continued with the story as if I didn't hear him.

"Baako was in agony over the betrayal, and the loss of his only family. They sacrificed so much to protect the people, and remained kind despite the protests against them. 

That same night the man gained a new power. Black smoke covered his form. He looked like a demonic cat straight from the darkest pits of hell. He charged throughout the towns, taverns, and royal headquarters flooding the entire kingdom with his tar like smoke. All that breathed it convulsed into seizures, vomited blood, and grew large white boils that sizzled under the morning sun. He was all that remained, and the kingdom became known as, 'The Wrath of Gods' for its sudden destruction by none of the neighbouring kingdoms. A testimony that you never harm those the black cat loves." By the end of the story his voice hardened, and smoke began to coil around him.

The class was shocked, and judging by the paled faces of some, they understand the double meaning of the story. They cried to me, but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Chloe." I called out.

She jumped, and despite the paleness she remained indifferent.

"Take Nathaniel, and go comfort my Princess."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She huffed with her nose turned up, but I knew better. She grabbed onto Nathaniel's arm, and they bolted out of the room.

I walked over to the door, and turned the lock with a deafening click. I pulled out my Baton, and jabbed one end into the tiles of the floor, and extended the other end into the door.

"W-what are you d-doing Chat Noir?" Alya asked, phone still recording. 

My eyes dragged across the students, but landed on Lila. She flinched violently beside Alya as she felt my gaze pierce deeply into her wicked soul. 

"You all hurt someone very dear to me." The room was as dark as my voice.

"Marinette is the kindest person the world has ever known. She gave so much of herself to help you all, and not once did she ask for anything in return.

How did you repay her? By throwing her away like garbage the second someone else comes along with pretty little words. After all she did, you abandoned her for a liar."

Several studends began coughing roughly.

Alya's eyes widened, and she moved away from Lila who was clinging desperately to her. "W-w-wait, I didn't kno-"

"ESPECIALLY YOU ALYA!" My roar shuts her mouth with a click.

The door pounded, but no one dared to remove their eyes off me.

"You should have known her better than ANYONE, but surprise-surprise, it wasn't the liar who hurt her more, but the best friend who betrayed her trust!"

The phone in her hands began to tremble with fear, and coughs wracked up her body. She rushed forward, and collapsed onto her knees in front of me.

"Please, forgive me. I won't betray Marinette's trust ever again. I didn't know Lila was a liar." She cried.

I looked at her with cold, dead eyes, and got down to level with her. 

"Too late." I whispered. 

All the color drain from her face as her heart stopped at my words. Before she could move I slammed my hand down onto the side of her face. A scream tore from her throat before dissolving into heaving coughs as green fire burned her face. When she managed to pry herself away from me a charred mark of a small paw print was left there.

"You will forever be cursed to never live your dream of becoming a reporter. Every opportunity you receive will be given to another, and not a single coin will be given to you for your efforts." 

I stood up and slowly walked away from the stunned girl staring into oblivion, and over to Lila. She cowered behind Kim who foolishly tried to protect her, but his weakened body made it easy to knock him aside onto the flood. My claws flexed at the sight of the trembling girl.

"Chat Noir I-" 

She was cut of by a sharp gag when my hand flashed out, and gripped her neck. She uselessly scratched my suit with the same nails that harmed my Princess. I hissed at the thought.

"Not. Another. Word." Each word was emphasized by a growl. 

My hand flexed tighter around her throat, that not even a whimper could escape through. 

All she could see was a shadowed figure with two glowing eyes that bared down at her.

"The power inside of me cries for your blood, but I will give you a fate worse than death." I spat. "A tongue that does nothing, but cause harm for others does not belong in the mouth at all." I whispered menacingly.

Her eyes gaped as my lips crashed onto hers with an audible, "MHF!" The contact was rough, and black smoke poured down her throat. Her screams were muffled by my mouth as she helplessly fought against me. The students covered their mouths in horror, but I paid them no mind.

The smoke decayed away her tongue, leaving a rotting stench. Black fumes burned along her esophagus, and finally settled within her core almost dormatly.

I rip my mouth off with a gasp as I drop her onto the floor. She heaved uselesy for air, only to get little short gusts of it.

"My plague will slowly eat away at you lungs and organs. There will never be a cure, and death will flee from you until my disease has run its course." 

She cries open mouthed, but not a single sound left her even to his sensitive ears. All I could hear was the groaning from the students as they scratched the growing boils, but found no relief. With that, I departed from the room, and walked past Ms. Bustier.

"If you don't want to get very sick, I suggest you don't walk in there." I said over my shoulder, and I continue to the principal's office.

The power inside of me is a lot less restless and demanding now. It shifted back and forth within me like the very shadows that coat my suit. 

When i placed my gloved hand along the door I watched it decay into rotting brown wood. With a swift punch it all came crashing down, revealing a very startled man.

"Ch-Chat Noir! What is the meaning of this?" 

Every step I took, he took two back.

"I want you to erase the assult charges off Marinette's profile, so it doesn't hinder her future."

Damocles stared at me aghast. "But she beat-"

"Marinette did no such thing! Lila has been tormenting her the second she came to this school. I've already delt with her, and I'll plague you like I did with the rest of her flock if you don't do as I say!" I commanded.

"W-what about L-Ladybug?"

"If she hates me forever for this, then so be it. But I won't let a liar destroy someone who has a heart as pure as Marinette."

We stared at each other. He sized up my threat, and submitted.

"Okay, I'll do it, and inform the police the situation."

"Thank you." I said blandly, as I turned away, and out the school.

I managed to climb through my bedroom window without being detected. When I dropped the transformation I immediately fell onto my bed. 

"Nicely done, kid." Plagg said who's now in his normal form. "How do you feel?"

There was a pregnant pause. 

"I don't feel guilty. I refused to let them destroy Marinette's life, so I prevented it. The only thing I'm worried about is if M'Lady, and Princess will still accept me."

"I'm glad you don't feel traumatized. I'd hate to go through all that just for you to come out guilt ridden in the end. Also, like I said you have nothing to worry about. They'll accept you with open arms."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm going to try and get some sleep for patrol tonight. That power really took it out of me."

"No kidding." Plagg chuckled as he floated over to eat the remaining Camembert.

It wasn't long until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When the moon has finally risen I began contemplating if I should skip going out tonight.

"C'mon, kid. You're stressed over nothing."

"Nothing? She's going to hate me! She'll demand I return the ring, and I'll have to spend the rest of my life watching her save Paris with another Chat Noir! They'll get married right after they defeat Hawkmoth, have 3 kids and a hampster, and I'll grow old and die all alone!" When I was finished with my word vomit Plagg leveled me with a stare.

He pointed his fingerless hand out the window without taking his eyes off me.

"Fine..." I sighed. I called on the transformation, and headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

When I get there a spot of red was already waiting for me.

"M-M'Lady?" I asked quietly. My ears clinged onto my blond hair, and tail hanged motionless behind me.

She turned to me with tears in her eyes. 

The sight of tears startles me, and I instinctively move towards her to comfort her, but my hand hangs in the air unsure.

"You stupid cat." She rushes me, and wraps her arms tightly around me.

My body visibly sags in relief as I hug her smaller form.

"You don't hate me?" I whispered.

"Of course not." He voice wavered. "I was confused and upset at first when I watched the livestreams, but my Kwami explained everything to me."

"Everything?"

"Everything. After spending the whole day thinking about it, I would have done the same if the roles was switched. If something like the story my Kwami told me happened, but it was you who was murdered and left in a fire I would have lost it."

I hugged her tighter before responding.

"I couldn't sit back, and do nothing while my Princess suffers. Not anymore. I hope she'll understand."

Ladybug pulls back, but still within each other's embrace, and looks up at me with a watery smile. 

"You were never the kind of person to turn down someone in need. Marinette will take you back." She begins to walk away. "I guess we should call it a night. Besides, I'm sure you have someone to visit." She flashes me a knowing smile, that I can't help but feel there's more than one meaning to it.

My face turns red, and she laughs at my expense. Regardless, it eases away the stress hearing that wonderful laugh.

"Oh, and Chat Noir."

My ears perk up to her.

"Thank you." With that she swings off the beam, and into the night.

'One down, one to go.' I thought before pulling out my baton and vaulting away.

When I neared the bakery I notice Marinette was already on her balcony waiting for me with a plate of cookies. Instead of outright landing on her balcony, I stopped a house away waiting for her permission. She turns to me, and opens her arms out wide for me, and I take the invitation to leap onto her rails.

When she saw I wouldn't move closer to her she huffed, and dragged me into a hug. I hesitantly return the embrace.

"Thank you, kitty." Her voice was almost lost in the wind, but my ears caught it.

"I'll never let anyone harm you again." I said softly into her hair.

"I am so happy to have you Chat Noir. You didn't have to go out of your way to do that."

"It wasn't out of my way. Every pain you feel will always involve me."

She buried her face into my chest, as she reaches up to scratch me behind my cat ears. I didn't bother to resist the rumbling purr that vibrated between us, while I continued to stroke her back. She pulled away, but kept her grip on my hand.

"C'mon. I can't eat all these cookies by myself, and maybe you can help me look for a different school." Her smile is genuine, and it floods my heart. I find myself smiling back.

"Anything for you Princess."


End file.
